Ruined
by jbird004
Summary: It's been a crazy few months. It's over now. Or he's dead.  this is just a little update/teaser so that ya'll know I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. Reviews are loved:


**My mother and Esme came into the kitchen now. Carlisle was reading labels and sorting through pills. **

"**Ok," he started after a second. "Let me see it." **

**I tensed up. If only Carlisle saw it, I'd be ok. It was the fact that my father was standing right beside me, his hands looking larger and ready to kill as the seconds wore on. Slowly, I lifted up my shirt and started to unwrap the bandage. When the wounds were exposed, I looked at both of my parents. My mother held the bridge of her nose in between her fingers and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. My father balled his hands into fists and clenched his jaw. I could see fangs forming. **

"**How much has it healed since the incident?" Carlisle asked, treating me just like any other patient. **

"**Uh… about an inch or so." **

"**Pain?"**

"**Not as bad. Just sore now." **

**He inspected the wounds carefully, gently running his hands around them. He reached over and grabbed a bottle and cotton balls. **

"**It's just rubbing alcohol," he said as he applied it to the swabs. "You're wounds are healing quicker than a human, but not as quick as a werewolf. It doesn't look like it's been terribly infected, but I'm going to clean it out with just this. I have a few drugs I think you can take for the pain, but if it isn't that bad anymore, I'm not going to give you anything too strong." **

**Carlisle stuck the cold liquid to my skin. At first, I didn't feel anything, but as he rubbed it down the gashes, it started to burn. By the time he had applied it to the second cut, it was extremely painful. I clutched my father's arm and closed my eyes. **

"**I'm sorry," Carlisle whispered as he finished up. "At least it's getting clean." **

**He only applied huge gauze band aids this time instead of the theatrical mummy costume. As he finished up, the burning seized. **

"**I'm going to keep track of how long it takes to heal completely. We'll watch your body's reactions for a while. It'll be good to know for future reference." **

"**This won't happen again," my father growled. Carlisle turned to him and glared. **

"**There is more than one way to be injured," he said. My father nodded once. **

"**So is she ok?" he asked. **

"**The wounds are clean and the medicine I'm about to give her will take away the pain," Carlisle responded as he handed me two pills and some water. **

"**So she's fine?" **

"**Yes, she's fine." **

**My father didn't say anything, but simply walked out of the room. I was frantic without him being in my sight. As everyone else scattered, I quickly made my way into the living room. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the stairs, Rosalie and Emmett on the couch. A grinding noise caught my attention. I turned my head to see Jasper clutching the banister, crushing it under his palm. Alice tried to calm him down. I saw his eyes dart to the door. Somehow I understood what was happening. Jasper was getting my father's emotion. My father had just gone outside. I then heard the sound of a Volvo's purr pulling out. **

"**Crap," I grunted before flying outside. I didn't have time to go and get a car. Instead I just ran as fast as my legs would carry me to Jacob's house. My father was pulling up as the tiny house came into view. I stayed a little ways into the woods to avoid being spotted. My father got out in a huff and shoved the car door. He firmly pounded on the Black's door. I could hear the wood groan in protest. The door opened, but it was Billy who answered. **

"**Edward," he said surprised. **

"**I need to speak with Jacob," he said in a monotone voice. **

"**I'm not sure that he's available…" Billy trailed, probably fearful for his son's life. Jacob came behind his father then, his head hanging slightly, fully clothed. That surprised me a little. Perhaps he was already expecting this. **

"**It's ok, dad. I have to go." **

"**Well alright," Billy whispered. **

**Jacob walked out and closed the door behind him. Neither said anything, but my father turned and started towards the woods to the right of me. Both of them walked in silence deep into the forest. I made sure I was absolutely silent as I climbed the tree tops, following behind them. I was fearful that my father would hear me and make me leave, but he seemed much to angry to even realize that I was there. Or maybe he knew I was, but was too angry to make me go anywhere. Either way, he looked ready to kill. I was prepared to step in to save Jacob's life. **

**When they were far into the forest, my father stopped, not turning around to face Jacob, who stood about 10 feet behind him, hands in his pockets and head hanging. It was eerily silent for much to long. **

"**My daughter," my father finally began, his voice a low growl, "has 2 inch gashes that start from right under her arm that travel down her entire torso and end at the top of her thigh. When I came home, I saw Esme's memory. My daughter bled profusely for hours. Would you like to know how much blood? Do you remember Renesmee's birth? It's about equal. Maybe more." **

**He let that sink in a little as he turned around to face his opponent. Jacob shuddered. **

"**I have trusted you with my daughter. My baby girl. Flesh and blood. Half the reason for my existence. Do you understand that?" **

**He paused again. Jacob nodded, not meeting my father's eyes. **

"**I don't care that you have some wolf claim on her, she is still my daughter, and you have injured her. Not just slight, but extreme damage." **

**His voice started to raise now. **

"**It was bad enough watching her try to figure out if she loved you enough. I've watched her replay every moment with you. She used to lie in bed for hours and strain herself, breaking her own heart to figure out what it wanted. Then, making everyone suffer by breaking her heart so much that she went to Italy. Do you know how insane she was that night? Do you know how scared I was for so long? Do you know the feeling to go home, lie down in your bed, and not know where your child is? It's horrifying. Then to go and try to bring her back, and see that her heart was so hardened towards all of us because of your idiocy. That conversation in the clearing with you and Seth; her mind was racing. Again, she was breaking inside. Then to have you storm out of the house without even a glance backward. I had to watch her stand in the middle of the driveway, dying inside. She was an emotional wreck. She had a dream that you let her drown. **_**Drown, **_**Jacob. She couldn't wake up from it either. She was thrashing around in her bed. Her mouth was wide open, but no screams were coming out. Then, to get a call from Esme, telling me that she was **_**bleeding. **_**Let me put this into perspective for you. Renesmee does not bleed. She is half vampire. Half indestructible. Her skin cannot be punctured by even the sharpest of needles. Her body does not break easily. The blood in her body is so deep into her skin that Carlisle could not find any in her arms. Yet you managed to rip her to shreds. I trusted you, Jacob. I trusted you with my whole world, and you shattered it. Congratulations. You've officially won over me. After all these years, you've finally defeated me. Are you happy? Is this what you want to hear from me? Because I'll tell you! You won! You destroyed my daughter to get even over something she can't control." **

"**It has nothing to do with that!" Jacob screamed. **

"**Really? Because you're fooling me. I know she hurt you first, but I don't care. I don't care if she had ripped your arm completely off. You do not, under **_**any **_**circumstances, **_**ever, **_**harm her." **

**It was silent again. My father had to take a deep breath. **

"**And the pitiful thing is, she's completely forgiven you. She took you back almost immediately. She has the memory of it permanently scarred into her side, and yet she's so blindly in love with you that she doesn't even care. You're the most undeserving, imbecile, wretch of a mutt to ever breathe." **

"**That's a little hypocritical, don't you think?" Jacob shot through his teeth, his hands also balling into fits. My father lost it. He ran over to Jacob, standing nose to nose, yelling in his face. **

"**Don't you **_**dare **_**bring my wife into this! It's one thing when you are competition, Jacob Black. It is another thing entirely when you are **_**risking the life **_**of my **_**daughter. **_**I can't believe you would even drag the past into this. It just proves you break her heart no matter what you do. Do you even love her? Or was she right to go to Italy?"**

**Jacob's head hung down. His shoulders slumped. **

"**Don't expect pity, Jacob. Answer me! I've just gone to Volterra. I've listened to the thoughts of everyone as I told them Renesmee wouldn't be returning. It was pure heartbreak. Especially Alec. Did she mention him to you? Alec is one of the strongest members of the Volturi, who I believe truly cares for her. He asked for her hand as she left. He was willing to wait. She was planning on returning and being his mate for life. I'm sure that he'd be more that willing to take her back, and he'd love her for all eternity; love her like she deserves." **

**Silence for a second, but Jacob's head snapped up. **

"**You know the extremity of my feelings," he spit at my father. **

"**I know the extremity of imprinting. Without it, you have no leg to stand on." **

**Quiet again. I was about to fall out of the tree. My heart was racing. My mouth was dry. This conversation was much too much to handle. **

"**I understand that I deserve this," Jacob started. **

"**Your self sacrifice holds no appeal to me," my father retorted as he took a step back. The silence continued. Suddenly, Jacob stared hard into my father's eyes. **

"**May I marry your daughter?" he asked bluntly. I couldn't even begin to describe my father's expression. His teeth bared and a guttural snarl escaped from his lips. For the first time in my life, I watched as my father looked like a vampire. I closed my eyes, fearful of seeing body parts flying. I felt as I fell from the sky. The tree I was perched upon crashed down to earth, but I managed to land on my feet. My side tingled. I didn't have time to compose myself before I was flung gracefully over my father's shoulder. **

"**We're going home," he sneered. I glanced to see Jacob standing defeated, leaves and other debris now stuck in his hair. **

"**And don't you **_**dare **_**come near her," my father screamed in a booming voice. "I'll kill you, Jacob Black, and I'll enjoy every second of it."**

**I kicked my father hard in the stomach, but he didn't even flinch. I tried to get down, but he clutched me tightly. I stopped for a moment, staring at my heartbroken Jacob.**

"**Jacob," I breathed. He shot his head up to meet my eyes. His were sad and he shrugged. **

"**I guess I'm not Alec, Renesmee," he sighed. **

**I started crying then. The famous temper tantrum boiled up. My father carried me kicking and screaming back to the mansion. **


End file.
